Dead by Daylight: The Story of Heather Davis
by MissHeather95
Summary: Join Heather Davis as she goes through a series of trials along with other surviors as they try to out last killers and make it out in one piece. What started out as a normal day on the job soon changed for Heather. Here is her story.


It was another long shift at the hospital as Heather had just finished up with her last patient... This last year has been especially rough on the young 25 year who has been out of the Army now going on to 6 months... She spent 7 years in The United States Army working as a combat medic... So it is needless to say that she works well when under a lot of stress and pressure... However, the civilian life has been a hard one for her to adjust too, after spending 7 years tending to wounds that were either caused by severed limbs, road side bombs and even grenades. It does a lot to a person making it hard most days for Heather to live a normal life, she suffers from a mild form of PTSD due to her dealing with the patients she has dealt with as a Combat Medic.

Heather would've gone longer in the service however she stopped at 7 years because her mother had gotten sick and she just wanted to be there for her... Her father had passed away when she was a child, he too was in The United States Army and he died in combat, that loss devastated Heather and her mother leaving her mother to raise her... Heathers mother was a strong woman, someone Heather has always admired and seeing her remain strong after such a loss it was only fair Heather took care of her in her time of need... And she did just that, also managing to find a job at the local hospital where Heather was able to be a surgeon due to her experience as a combat medic in the Army. Things were starting to look up for Heather, then her whole life shattered.

Heather's mother had stopped fighting, and sadly she had passed away, leaving Heather alone... Sure Heather has friends, but it was mostly people from when she was in the Army, and some coworkers at the hospital... But even then she still felt alone. Heather's way of grieving the loss of her mother was to occupie her time and attention and to do that she buried herself in work, working crazy hours and long shifts to the point her higher up told her to go home and rest... And she did just that and more. 

Heather opened the door to her apartment after another long day of work to get herself well rested Heather would turn to alcohol mostly wine, but it was what she used to unwind walking over to the fridge she grabs a bottle of wine and a glass, sitting on the couch as she watched t.v and Drank a whole bottle of wine to herself. The next day Heather got called in to perform a surgery and made her way to the hospital only something was off about the place, usually a place full of patients, family members and fellow workers was completely empty... Was she having a bad dream, there was no way this can all be real... She walked in, the vibe turning dark and skin crawling to her, she began to get an uneasy feeling, like something had happened, there were hooks in several locations of the hospital, beds had stains of blood some looked old and some looked fresh and new... Then she heard screaming, a blood wrenching scream it was that caused her to jump 10 feet back... The Dirty blonde crouched down slowly she walked around the hospital, listening closely she heard what sounded like footsteps and a swift moment of panic in the breathing, someone was scared. She kept a low profile, moving on and then she seen it, a man just sitting on a hook, wanting someone to come save him... Heather looked around before removing the man from the hook. "Holy shit what is going on here?!" She asked, she at this point was really confused, why was this man on a hook, why was this hospital suddenly a graveyard? She noticed the wound on his shoulder and looked at the man.

"I'm a surgeon... Let me patch you up." She pleaded with the man who just looked at her and shakes his head. "Can't... There is no time... He is coming!" The man cried out to her running off, Heather followed him, demanding answers. "Who is coming? What the hell is going on!?" She asked eventually the man looked to her, waving her over to a generator... She followed him, helping him repair it. "You're new here, so you don't know how all this works... We have to survive the killer" the man mentioned Heather looking at him confused as she missed something on the generator causing it to pop. Just then she noticed the man running away, wondering why he was running she turned around and noticed a man, at least to her he looked like a man... Eyes bugged out, he looked insane, but he looked like a doctor... Immediately Heather stood up and ran off, unsure what was really going on... Then she heard buzzers... Two more survivors darted past her running towards a exit, this mad doctor chasing after them Heather followed, close behind noticing a pallet, as she got to the other side of it she stopped, looking back as this doctor approached her, she quickly threw down the pallet, hearing the doctor cry out and ran... Ran towards the others all of them managing to escape. It wasn't long before she was by a campfire, more people there with her... She looked to the man that she offered to help earlier, still in pain from that hook.

"I can tend to that for you." Heather spoke softly, the man nodded his head and waved her over, "I'm David... David King and you are?" He asked a thick accent to follow. "I'm Heather... Heather Davis, what is going on?" Heather asked David began to explain to her that the entity puts the survivors through trials against killers, some well known others that have never been heard before with the goal of surviving by fixing generators... And if the entity picked her it was because it saw something in her... "So what you're saying is this is my life now?" Heather asked, David nodded his head. "Yup, it is... But you'll fit in just fine... You seem like a strong one." And Heather knew that she was also...


End file.
